Becoming A Superhero
by Aryk24
Summary: I used to think being a German mutant, on an American army base, whilst trying to hide the fact your in love with your best was complicated...that was before I woke up from a 70 year long nap. Steve/OC story - Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First of all thank you for clicking on my story. This is sort of a teaser before I upload the first chapter.**

 **You should know that this is my first Fan-fiction and I currently do not have a beta so please excuse errors. Any interested beta's please let me know.** **I know my writing isn't as good as most but I have had a lot of idea's floating around in my head and I was dying to share.**

 **So please enjoy this snippet and any interested readers can expect the first chapter in the next few days.**

* * *

A tear slid down my face as I looked towards Steve's hunched back as he said his goodbye to Peggy. My shaking hands gripped tightly to the railing as the radio cut out, this was it. Steve turned to me with sorrow in his eyes and held his hand out to me. No words were needed as he pulled me to his side. I placed my hand on his as he desperately tried to control the jet. Adrenaline pumped in my veins as I took in the fast approaching water and I knew I had to tell him. It no longer mattered how much it hurt that he didn't feel the same, it no longer mattered that it broke my heart that his heart belonged to another. All that mattered was that before I took my last breath he knew that I had, and always will love him.

'Steve I….'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi guys! So here is the first chapter. I hope you like! The story is going to start from Avengers with some flashbacks and some scenes later to explain everything you need to know about my OC. I had considered starting from the beginning but I am impatient and wanted to get straight to the good stuff. I may go back and eventually write that first story later.

I want to also thank those of you that have reviewed and followed my story so far. I was very surprised and really appreciate the interest. I hope it is to your liking. Again sorry for any errors, I have yet to find a beta. My ideas are there but my writing isn't perfect.

Enjoy!

* * *

Everything was cold. I tried to open my eyes to see why but I couldn't. I tried to move but my body felt heavy. I started to panic as I realised that I could not feel my hands, my arms, my feet…all I could feel was cold and all I could see was darkness.

But wait, what was that? I could hear voices, they are…mumbling. What are they saying? I tried to move closer but anger tore through me when I remembered I couldn't. Am I dead?

 _"MOMMA! PAPPA!" I screamed as a strange man in Black carried me away from my parent's dead bodies. I looked on at my 5 year old self and blinked through the tears that filled my eyes. It was the day that I found their dead bodies. I had thought they were sleeping, but I could not wake them. "MOMMA! PAPPA! I screamed again reaching out to their dead bodies. Tears streamed down my face as I reached for my Mother and her locket flew into my outstretched hand. This was the day I found out I was different from the others._

 _A scream rang out behind me and I quickly turned seeing myself at the age of sixteen. I was lying on the cold ground with a split lip and a man towering over me. I felt fear run through me as I looked up at the man I thought was my friend. The disgust in his eyes froze me to the spot as he screamed "FREAK!" over and over, each 'freak' followed by a kick to my legs. I cried as I lay there defeated, pain shooting through me at every hit. My Uncles friend had found me that day sobbing in the dark. That was the day I was taught to fight._

 _A smile stretched across my face as I followed laughter through a door into a happier memory. It was of my Uncle, Dr. Abraham Erskine. I was 18 and he had let me try scotch. His eyes lit up as I took a large gulp of the amber liquid. The room once silent room echoed with his snort as my face went from confident, to screwed up in disgust. My body shook as I started coughing as if trying to rid myself of the horrid scotch that warmed my chest. "How can you drink that Uncle!?" I laughed as he took a gulp of his own. "It's an acquired taste!" he said with a smile. I smiled back before taking another gulp._

 _"Kat?" I heard a familiar soft voice call pulling me into another memory. I turned to face Steve. He stood there with a shy smile on his face that melted my heart. This was the day before the serum, I remembered Uncle had wanted to speak to him. "Hi Steve" I said turning to him with a smile. "Is Dr. Eskrine here?" He asked pulling at his sleeves. I smiled again thinking how sweet he looked. "He should be back any minute, you can wait with me if you like? Please come sit" I said gesturing to my Uncles bed as I took a seat. Steve looked around, as if he was making sure there was no escape before sitting opposite me. I bit back a smile as he fidgeted uncomfortably. "How are you feeling? Ready to be America's mightiest hero?" I said with a laugh. Steve smiled that beautiful smile I loved before saying confidently "I don't know about hero ma'am, but I am ready to do my bit". I reached across and took Steve's hand in mine. My heart raced as his hand squeezed mine and looked up into his baby blue eyes "Steve, don't let the serum change who you are. I can promise you the world needs more men like you" I watched as Steve looked at me with an intensity I had never known before and parted his lips to respond but my Uncle burst in at that moment and we both flew apart. That was the first and last time he looked at me like that._

 _Gunfire pulled me into the next memory and tears filled my eyes as I realised where I was. I watched as I used my po_ _wers to throw one of the men across the room into a wall and knocked him out. Then the memory that haunted my dreams played out in front of me. A heart breaking scream tore through the room as I watched bullets hit my Uncle. I caught him mid fall and softened his landing all the while tears stained my cheeks as I watched my Uncle struggle to stay alive. I watched through a daze as he said something to Steve. Before he looked at me and smiled the smile he only had for me. "My beautiful Katarina, Be strong" He said in a pained whisper before he took his last breath. I felt a numbness overtake my body as I realised the only family I had left. The man that had become a mother and father to me was gone. The tears stopped flowing and I looked to Steve with a look that no doubt matched my numbness "We must get that serum" Steve said nothing. He knew there was nothing he could say, with a nod of his head and a squeeze of my hand he darted after my Uncles killer._

 _I swept my chocolate curls over my shoulder as I looked into the mirror and smiled. I wore the dress Peggy had leant me and it fit me perfectly. The dress was black and tight from the bust to my tiny waist before flaring out in a typical tea dress style, skimming below the knee. My Mother's Locket settled above my bust and the bracelet Howard, Steve and Bucky had gifted me for my birthday shone in the light. I had never felt so beautiful. Peggy had put a little makeup on me before she left to change, making my features stand out all the more. My plump lips were painted a sultry red and she added a little blush to my cheeks to add a little colour to my pale complexion. I remember the warm smile she gave me when she looked me over before saying "I have always been jealous of your eyes Kat. They are big and bright and your lashes are so long and dark you don't even need make up to make them stand out." A knock at the door pulled me from my thoughts and I smiled as my eyes met Howard's. "May I escort you to the celebrations my lady?" he asked with a smirk. I felt a smirk pull at my lips before curtsying and replying with my best American accent "Who could decline such a charming man" we both burst out laughing before I took his arm. As we approached the noisy pub I pulled Howard to a stop. I look up at his confused face and kissed his cheek before simply saying "Thank you Howard". I knew how he felt about me and sometimes he would look at me and I knew I could love him one day, but we both knew how I felt about Steve so we smiled and flirted and secretly vowed never to speak the words that would ruin the bond we had made._

 _Howard and I walked through the pub's door and here I was again at the end. A tear slid down my face as I looked towards Steve's hunched back as he said his goodbye to Peggy. My shaking hands gripped tightly to the railing as the radio cut out, this was it. Steve turned to me with sorrow in his eyes and held his hand out to me. No words were needed as he pulled me to his side. I placed my hand on his as he desperately tried to control the jet. Adrenaline pumped in my veins as I took in the fast approaching water and I knew I had to tell him. It no longer mattered how much it hurt that he didn't feel the same, it no longer mattered that it broke my heart that his heart belonged to another. All that mattered was that before I took my last breath he knew that I had, and always will love him._

 _'Steve I….'_

I woke from a start and could feel the thick sheen of sweat that covered my skin. I squinted against the harsh light in my room, my eyes darting around looking for something familiar to settle my rising anxiety. "Steve? I softly called out to the empty room, my voice coming out scratchy.

I looked down at my clothing to see I was wearing a white shirt and some sort of stretchy yet tight black pants. I slowly sat up, wincing as my muscles protested against the movement. Where am I? Just as my bare feet hit the floor alarms started blaring and shouts sounded from outside my door. I took a couple of steps toward the door, stretching my arms readying to fight if needed, when a man was thrown through the door.

I quickly stepped to the side, dodging his fast approaching body and then raised an eyebrow as he hit the wall with a thud. He's not getting up anytime soon I thought with a smirk.

I quickly approached the door and poked my head out, only to be grabbed by the throat and slammed into the wall. "Steve?" I asked confused as I took in his panicked look. "Thank god!" He panted pulling me into a hug.

A huge weight lifted from my chest knowing he was safe. I sighed before pulling away. "What's going on? Where are we? Who are they?" I asked looking at all the bodies that lay unconscious on the floor. Before Steve could answer, some not so happy voices sounded from down the hall. Without another word Steve grabbed my hand and broke into a run. I pushed my protesting muscles to keep up with him but was beginning to struggle.

I used my powers to push the door at the end of the hall off the hinges and we burst out into the street. Nothing could have prepared us for what was waiting on the other side of the door and a wave of emotion hit me as I took in our unfamiliar surroundings. Steve and I came to a stop when several black vehicles surrounded us.

Like routine Steve and I turned back to back facing the cars as men began to exit. I held my hands up ready to throw the first man foolish enough to get too close. Bingo and we have a winner I thought as a man in all black and an eye patch slowly approached.

"At ease soldier!" He said as he approached. He had an air of authority, there was no doubt he was running the show. "Look I'm sorry about that little show back there. But we thought it best to break it to you slowly" he continued holding his hands up in surrender as if we are scared animals. Steve relaxed a little and stood at my side. "Steve I don't trust them" I whispered, not taking my eyes off of the man in the eye patch. "Neither do I, but they have us surrounded, we have to play this smart" he whispered back.

Steve took my hand in his before addressing eye patch again. "Break what?" The man looked around quickly before looking back at us "You have both been asleep for 70 years". I released Steve's hand taking a few steps away whilst I took in the world that seemed to change overnight for us. "You two gonna be ok?" I heard eye patch ask Steve. I turned and gave Steve a small smile before looking at eye patch "We will be ok" I said confidently. We had to be.


End file.
